The No Face Trilogy: Special Edition
by RokettmanX
Summary: This is the trilogy of "No Face and the Mysterious Bowl of Cheese", "No Face: The Extreme Quilter", and "The Return of No Face." Its special, and has DVD features! Plz R&R!


Disclaimer: This means I don't own Spirited Away, or anything in it.  
Welcome to the special edition of "The No Face Trilogy", one of the most  
wide spread stories around the world. I meant who has done a story like  
this?! Who dare defy my power! This story was reviewed lots, and here is  
the special edition. With DVD features!  
  
Play Movie Special Features  
  
Audio Commentary Trailers  
  
BOOK I  
  
No Face and the Mysterious Bowl of Cheese  
  
No Face has left old "Granny" and gone to another dimension in the spirit  
world. He's wonders around till he finds a supcious looking rock.  
"Uh-huh" he said (translating No Face's language) "WOHHH! LOOK-E HERE!!!"  
He walks up to the rock and the rocks spits out a bowl of cheese.  
"Uh-huh" --- "Exactly what I need...food" (drools)  
"Uh...huh" --- "Hey wait a sec...What if it's a trap?"  
He thinks for a second. Minute. Ahhh hell? An hour. You dumb.  
"Uh-huh" --- "Who cares!!! Dig in!!!" He starts devouring the cheese, until  
he feels a lump in his throat and starts choking. He soon suffocates and  
dies.  
THE END of BOOK I  
  
BOOK II  
  
No Face: The Extreme Quilter  
  
After awhile of No Face lying dead next to the rock made of bowls of  
cheese, "Granny" comes and regenerates him back to life.  
"Uh-huh?" --- "I'm alive. Well, it's better than being dead."  
Granny goes over and slaps him. "No Face!!! Why'd you leave?!"  
"Uh-huh." --- "I don't know? Sounded like fun!!" ^_^  
"Well your darn right it is! Wait...forget that."  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh" --- "Well can I come back to your house? I wanna be a  
Extreme Quilter again."  
"Awwww, you want to work with Bounty (the quilted picker up-er!). So cute.  
Ok! You can come back!" She looks around for him. "Darn that thing."  
THE END of BOOK II  
  
BOOK III  
  
The Return of No Face  
  
No Face is gone. "Granny" is furious and wondering why he left.  
"What did I say? What did I do?" she said to herself.  
Then you heard loud stomping in the background. Granny ran outside and saw  
millions of No Face clones marching toward her with M-16's (Hehe). Then you  
saw No Face, leading his clone army like a big ol' Spirit general.  
"Uh-HUH!!!" --- "Granny!!!! Why did you say that!!!"  
"What did I say?!?!" she replied.  
"UH-huh!!!" --- "You know what I talk about. I will never be want to work  
with Bounty!!!"  
"So, let me see through this. You made a million clones of yourself,  
marched toward my house and threaten to kill me, just because I said you  
want to work with...Bounty?"  
"Uh-huh." --- "Yes."  
Granny busts out laughing. "For that I'll turn all your puny little clones  
with stupid Human guns into...Apple Cobblers!!!"  
"UH-HUH?!?!?" --- "You said THE WORD no one is suppose to hear."  
Granny with a flick of her finger turns them all into THE WORD. (lol)  
"Uh-huh." --- "Oooo! I'm hungry!"  
(Hour Later)  
"Uh-BURP-huh" --- "Yummm. (Burp) Gooood."  
"Now, No Face? Will you come back and quilt with me?"  
No Face smiles. "Uh-huh" --- "Of course."  
They both walk into Granny's house smiling. Then the door shuts. Then you  
hear screaming. Loud Granny screams. You hear something getting eaten. Then  
No Face opens the door.  
"Uh-huh!!" --- "Leave here! You weren't supposed to be watching!!!!"  
THE END of BOOK III  
  
Special Features  
  
Deleted Scenes------  
  
No Face and the Mysterious Bowl of Cheese- "Uh-huh?" "What the heck?! There  
is two rocks here! Which one do I break?"  
  
"Uh...huh, Uh-huh!" "Hey wait a sec...what if it's a trap? You know, I'm a  
very intelligent thing by the way. I wouldn't fall into one of those!"  
  
No Face: Extreme Quilter- "Bounty! (The quilted picker up-er!) Man that  
would be great No Face. You and me working for Bounty and all those nice  
quilting ladies and...no wait that's Quilted Northern! Dang!"  
  
The Return of No Face- ...millions of No Face clones marching toward her  
with M-16's (Hehe) and rocket launchers, bullet proof fests, grenades,  
rifles, and ammo, and Al Gore, and...who the? Al Gore? Isn't he dead or  
something?  
"Now, No Face? Will you come back and quilt with me?" No Face smirks. "Uh-  
huh! Uh-huhhh!!!!" "Well no! But yes. But no! Never! I'll never join the  
dark side!!!"  
  
Audio Commentary- (Coming Soon) (Seriously!)  
  
Trailers-  
  
ITS COMING! FOR YOU! WILL THE APOCALYPSE GET YOU TOO?  
  
This Spring!!!! It comes to take your life away. Seriously. I mean it!  
  
Spirited Away To Hell: Special Edition  
  
This time there is no Spirited Away. Moowahhaaaa! Satan is Yubaba! No Face  
returns as well. Mom and Dad wont have a fun time!  
  
SPRING 2004---Made by Nothing New Inc.---Starring: Chihiro, No Face, and  
Yubaba as Satan---A RokettmanX Production  
  
Thanks for reading, "The No Face Trilogy: Special Edition." We would like  
you to please review. Please do not steal! Thank you, and also read my  
other Spirited Away stories, and some soon to come.  
© Nothing New Inc. ( Do not use without permission from RokettmanX ) 


End file.
